Imagine Me There
by iLoveFreeDom
Summary: Story found on Tumblr thought i should share it. Credits: fakingitfanfiction/anoptimisticobserver (tumblr)
1. Prologue

_** Imagine Me There**_

_**Prologue:**_

Karma was six when she first saw her. The blonde-haired, green-eyed little girl with the widest smile. A smile so wide that it instantly spread to Karma's own face and made her cheeks flush a little. She emerged from the trees behind Karma's house, but Karma saw no reason to suspect anything unusual about her.

"Watcha doin'?" she said as she bounced over to Karma, who was sat on the ground with a couple of dolls – a man and a woman – with their feet driven in to the dirt so that they stood facing each other.

"Practice."

"For what?"

"When I grow up and get married."

Amy sat down beside her as comfortably as if she had known Karma forever. She look at the dolls, puzzled.

"But they're just dolls."

"So?"

"You're not a doll. You're a person. But you are really pretty."

Karma laughed, pushing the other girl's shoulder. Amy returned the gesture.

"So are you. I'm Karma. " She stretched out her hand in an effort to look like a grown up – sitting up as straight as she could, her arm fully extended. Amy laughed as she did the same, taking Karma's hand in her own and shaking it vigorously.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!"

Amy stood up, brushing the dirt of her jeans before pulling Karma up.

"Why don't we pretend, instead of the dolls?"

"But we can't. " Karma looked at Amy with a serious expression that matched the tone in her voice.

"Why?" said Amy, being the voice of rebellion.

"We're both _girls_."

Amy paused for a few moments, considering Karma's words, before doubling over in a burst of laughter.

"It's only practice."

Karma found herself going along with it without any more argument, as Amy offered her arm and she looped it with her own.

"First…" Amy said as she stepped forwards, "…we gotta' walk down the aisle."

Karma obliged again, happy to be standing so close to her new friend.

"And then, we stand here….like….this!"

Karma felt Amy's hand on her shoulders, forcing her to turn so they were now standing in the same position as the two dolls. Face to face, Amy took her two hands in her own.

"But whose the bride?" Karma said.

"We can both be, I guess."

"No we can't! You have a bride AND a groom."

"Fine. You're the bride. But I get to say 'I do' first!"

Karma nodded in agreement, making Amy's smile grow even more.

"So…Karma, I do."

"I do too, Amy."

Both of the girls beamed, neither of them bothered by the silence as they stood there facing each other.

"So I guess we're married."

"But people are meant to kiss at wedding," said Karma. She had only ever been to one wedding, for one of her cousins, but she knew that the bride and groom had to kiss. To her, it wasn't a wedding until the couple had had their first married kiss.

"Oh, yeah…"

Amy put her head down in embarrassment, but was quick to raise it when Karma spoke again.

"Amy…would you kiss me?"

"Karma? Dinner's ready."

The auburn-haired girl spun to face the back porch of the house, where her mother had emerged from inside the house.

"Oh. That's my mom," she said turning back to Amy, "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Okay."

Karma pulled Amy towards the house, giggling all the way as she still kept one hand intertwined with her new friend's.

"What's so funny, sweetie?"

Molly looked down at her daughter, confused as to why she was laughing this hard.

"This is Amy, mom!"

"Amy? Whose Amy?"

"She's here!" Karma held up her left hand, which still had a hold on Amy's. She could hear Amy snort with laughter and felt it as she squeezed her hand briefly. She loved the warm feeling that raced her up arm and spread across her body because of it.

Molly slowly stepped down from the porch with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"Karma, no one's there…. Come inside before the food gets cold."

And suddenly Amy wasn't standing next to Karma anymore. Her hand went cold, hanging loosely at her side. Karma knew she _had_been there a few moments ago, but now couldn't understand where she had gone.

Molly took her daughter's hand, but Karma felt her mother's grip to be a foreign feeling in comparison to Amy's. As she was tugged in to the house, Karma looked back over her shoulder, a tear sliding down her cheek as she searched for the blond little girl who had vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was found on tumblr and i put the link here but i guess it didn't let me so i'll just put the name here. Sorry for any mistakes, just wanted to share what a great story this is.**

**Credits: anoptimisticobserver (tumblr)**


	2. Chapter 1

_ **Imagine Me There**_

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Karma screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Her mother hugged her tightly with tears rolling down her face, whilst her father stood beside one of the doctors looking like he hadn't slept in days. Every set of eyes in the waiting room was watching the scene unfold._

_"You have to, sweetie. They just want to help you."_

_"I don't care!"_ _The thirteen-year-old girl was fighting a losing battle, trying to kick and claw her way out of her mother's hands. She could see her just across the room. She had to get to her._

_"Amy! Amy, help me!"_ _But Amy couldn't. She didn't move. She could only stare at her, with green eyes that looked as if they were dimming with every passing second._

_"I'm sorry, Karma."_

_"Amy, please! I can see you! I CAN STILL SEE YOU!"_ _Just like she did on the day Karma first saw her, and just as she had done a hundred times since, Amy faded away. There was never an explanation for it – she simply vanished._

_"No! Amy, come back. They can't take you away! Please…Amy…I need you…."_

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke Karma from her dream.

"It's just a dream," she assured herself as she got up and walked to the mirror. "It's always just a dream."

She looked at her puffy eyes, hoping that someday she'd make it through one night without tossing and turning. She already felt like the local freak – she didn't necessarily need to_look_ like it too.

Opening the cabinet in the bathroom, Karma pulled out a box of medication. This had become her daily routine – wake up, take pills, go to school, come home, study, eat dinner, attempt to sleep. Repeat. And on weekends, she'd walk around the block a couple of times before locking herself in her room. But she needed the routine. There was nothing unexpected, nothing to take her by surprise. Her parents had become overprotective, but Karma understood. They wanted to give her stability because they knew she was fragile. The pills in her hand reminded her of that.

She moved in complete silence getting ready for another day at school. Knowing the entire day was scheduled for her made it easier. The routine she had at Hester High wasn't much different from her home life anyway – she still earned the same looks of pity every time she walked into a room and had given up on the fact that those faces would ever stop looking at her that way.

As Karma arrived at school (early as always, with twenty minutes to spare until the bell), she crossed the quad and found the path that led around the back of the main building, to a high wooden fence with a gate that had rusted hinges. She forced it open and as she stepped in to the small yet overgrown garden she forced it shut again. No one else ever came in here, mainly because the sight of Karma sitting there was usually enough to deter any sane person. This was her haven in the middle of the chaos.

Except today it had been invaded. She looked to the large oak tree she usually sat under, only right now she could see someone else's feet sticking out from behind it. Karma couldn't breathe. This was her space, and her routine. Without those two things, she had nothing.

"Uh…excuse me?" she called out, her voice shaking almost as much as her hand as it gripped the strap of her bag so tightly her knuckles were white. She was never one to be assertive, but she could feel a sickening sort of anger swelling in her stomach that was already poisoning her usual demeanor.

Karma watched as the owner of the feet stood and brushed the dirt off their jeans.

"Jeez, can't anyone get some peace around here?"

The stranger looked up to face Karma; only Karma realized this girl wasn't a stranger at all. She knew that face. It was three years older than the last time she saw it but those eyes were unmistakable.

"You okay there?" the girl said, looking slightly worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Amy…"

Karma couldn't breathe. She could only look in disbelief. It couldn't be real._She_ couldn't be real.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You look…I dunno. Never mind."

Karma felt her legs go weak and then give way completely. She felt her head hit the ground with force as her vision went black. And she felt an odd yet familiar warmth that spread across her body when the blonde girl rushed to her side, a hand tightly gripping her own as a voice pleaded with Karma to wake up…

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

** Imagine Me There**

_**Chapter 2:**_

The first thing Karma saw when her eyes flickered open was white. The walls were white, the sheets were white, and when she looked down at her hands they looked like all the color had been drained from them to match the rest of the room.

"Karma?"

Molly and Lucas leapt from their seats to stand next to their only daughter's bedside.

"Mom, Dad…where am I?"

"Don't panic, dear. You're in the hospital. You fell."

"I did?"

Lucas cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure for his daughter's sake.

"You hit your head. Hard. But the doctor says its nothing serious, just a bad concussion."

Molly brushed Karma's arm, causing the girl to flinch.

"Do you remember anything that happened, before you fainted?"

"No, I…"

As if her mom's words were a trigger, everything came flooding back to Karma at once, like a high-speed freight train rushing through her mind. She saw the gate, then the garden, and then Amy. Her jumbled thoughts came together to form one image – a pair of bright green eyes locked on her own.

"That girl! In the garden…she…she was…"

"You're very lucky she was there. Who knows how long you'd have been lying there if she weren't around. " said Lucas.

"You could see her?" Karma asked in disbelief. She sat up quickly, causing her parents to fly into an even greater state of concern as they moved to prop her up.

"Of course, sweetheart. She was in here just a few minutes ago."

"That's not possible. She's real?"

Karma's parents shared a look that said they each had an unspoken understanding exactly what the other was thinking.

"Karma, have you had any…episodes…recently?" Molly asked.

"No! Not if that girl was real." Karma yelled, her breathing getting faster from the anxiety of trying to process everything.

"Of course she was. Calm down, now. Molly, do you want to get the doctor?"

"I _don't_need a doctor! I need to see that girl! I need Amy!"

At the mention of Amy's name, Molly nodded to her husband, before bolting out of the room. Lucas held Karma tightly, as she looked over his shoulder and pleaded with her mother to come back. It was déjà vu, just like the last time she saw Amy. Only this time, Amy was _real_. She wasn't just in Karma's head. Years of therapy and medication had drummed it in to her head that Amy didn't exist, that the blonde girl with the green eyes had been a hallucination. She had finally reached a point where she had accepted that nothing had been real. She had control. But all of that was torn away the second she saw the girl in the garden. And so she continued to scream for her mother to come back and listen to her, and pleaded with her father to let her go, and cried for them both to let her out of this hospital.

It didn't take long for her mother to comeback, with a doctor and two nurses in tow who were ready to sedate a hysterical Karma.

The next time Karma awoke, it wasn't to white walls. She saw yellow instead. A mustard-coloured ceiling with a crackling fluorescent light. They had moved her to a different room.

She shifted so that she could sit upright. It took her a couple of turns before she could muster up the strength, still feeling groggy from the sedative.

To the left of the bed, her parents were seated in a couple of chairs and had both drifted off to sleep. They looked so peaceful, like the last few years had never happened. Sleeping, they were themselves. Awake, they had become hyper vigilant protectors trying to keep the world from harming their daughter. And in some moments like earlier, it almost felt like they were keeping their daughter from harming the world.

Seizing the opportunity, Karma slipped out of the bed and staggered to the door without alerting her parents.

The hospital corridor was empty, which made Karma breathe a little easier. She planned to go back to bed shortly so as not to cause her parents any more worry, but for now, she needed a few precious moments of freedom. Even if that meant stumbling like an idiot into the hand railing on the wall for support. At least she made it half way down the hallway looking semi-normal.

"Woah! Here, let me help."

She felt two arms grip her – one holding her around the waist, and the other grabbing her wrist to haul her arm over a pair of shoulders for support.

"There. Better?"

_That voice. I know that voice_.

Karma turned to face her rescuer, never expecting it to be Amy.

"Uh…much. Thank you?"

"Thank you is usually a statement. Not a question. Come on, let's get you back to your room."

Slowly, Amy turned them both around and began leading Karma back.

"So how far did you think you were going to get?"

Karma wasn't used to talking to people, mainly because she stayed away from everyone and everyone preferred to stay away from the mentally unstable girl. So why was this girl not running in the opposite direction.

"What's your name?" Karma blurted, stumbling a little as she did. Amy caught her, and put both hands on Karma's waist.

"Amy. Amy Raudenfeld."

"No you're not. You can't be. Amy's gone."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"How are you even standing here? I thought I got rid of you. For good!" Karma said, raising her voice.

Amy was halfway between surprised and offended.

"Hey, I was just trying to help you."

"How is the fact you're here _helping me_? I thought you were gone. You disappeared on me!"

Karma grabbed her own head in both of her own hands and crouched down, as Molly and Lucas emerged from the room.

Amy couldn't watch the poor girl hurt herself like this. She didn't know what she should do, so she leant down and pried Karma's hands away from her head and held them in her own.

"Please," Amy said softly to Karma. "Don't."

Molly and Lucas watched as the two girls looked at one another, neither knowing whether to intervene or not.

As Amy pulled herself and Karma from their crouched positions so that they were standing, she felt a warmth spreading from where Karma's hands were connected to her own.

She caught a glimpse of a dream - no, this felt like a _memory_ – of standing in a garden, holding hands just like this with a little girl with auburn hair. She knew that face, and those eyes. She had seen them before.

_ "So I guess we're married."_

_ "But people are meant to kiss at weddings."_

_ "Oh, yeah…"_

_ "Amy…would you kiss me?"_

The world came hurtling back when Molly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, dear? You looked a bit lost for a second."

"Oh, sorry…I just…I have to be somewhere. Like, right now." She pulled her hands away from Karma's, shaken by the strange hallucination she just had, and she was sure that as she did so her own eyes matched the sadness in the other girl's.

"I'll see you at school." Amy said, as she turned and walked away as quickly as she could.

"That was her. The girl that helped you." asked Lucas, who was now supporting Karma in a tight hug.

"That was Amy."

"Uh I'm sure that her name is just a coincidence. " Molly said, trying her best to sound convincing despite the fact she feared the worst.

"No, mom. It's her - Amy's real."

Karma moved to go back inside her hospital room. She needed sleep, because she needed the chance to wake up and realise none of this had been a dream. Her parents followed her, trying to make sense of what had just happened in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Imagine**_** Me There**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Karma was released from the hospital two days later, with a new prescription for an adjusted medication dosage that she had resolved, since the doctor handed it to her, she wouldn't take. Seeing Amy in the flesh and feeling her touch had somehow breathed new life in to Karma – she didn't feel like so much of a hallucinating freak anymore. The concerned, almost guilty, glances and jumpy behavior from her parents were still there, but Karma believed it was because they didn't know how to process their daughter's claim that the young girl called Amy and Karma's former 'imaginary friend' was one and the same.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Karma deliberately broke her school day routine. She got ready for school as usual; only today she didn't take any of the pills. She didn't want to be numbed by it anymore.

She strode in to school intent on getting some sort of answer or explanation, knowing there was only one person who could possibly understand. She was convinced that in those few moments at the hospital, Amy had experienced a connection between them, and Karma needed to know why.

"What the actual fuck, Amy? That's so twisted. Save it for Halloween."

Thank god there was no one else in the garden that could overhear their ridiculous conversation.

"Shane, I promise you I'm being serious! It was so weird; I don't even know how to explain it. "

Shane put a hand on Amy's forehead as if to check her temperature, only for Amy to swat it away.

"Stop it!"

Shane pulled back, shrugging.

"Just trying to help. You sure you're feeling okay?"

Amy rolled her eyes. She loved Shane to pieces, but he could be intensely irritating at times.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm just freaked out. It was like when I held her hands…"

"Aww, you held hands?" said Shane, hoping the story would take a romantic turn.

"Let me finish," snapped Amy. "When we touched, we connected. I felt warm and fuzzy… which is exactly why I _know_ this isn't normal. One second I'm standing in a hospital and the next, I'm in standing in a garden with this little girl, only I'm a little girl too, and she asks me to kiss her, and we're holding hands and I want to lean in, and then I'm standing in the hospital again and she's just staring at me, and then I panicked and ran. What the hell does any of that even mean?"

Shane was silent as he considered Amy's story.

"Okay, _now_ is when you give me your opinion." Amy said.

"Well," said Shane as he stood up from the ground, "I think this is your subconscious trying to tell you that you are _so gay_. And desperate apparently, if your imagination is that vivid about a girl you met yesterday. I'm not sure if it's a good thing if she collapses at the sight of you, though."

Amy had stood up too, and the pair had begun walking towards the garden gate and back into the main school grounds.

"Shane, for the last time - I'm. Not. Gay. Remember Oliver? He was…nice?"

"Amy, you need to take this as a wake up call. It's time to accept the fact that…"

The gate to the garden swung open just as Amy reached to open it. Both she and Shane jumped back in surprise, as Karma stared at them with shock.

"Oh, sorry. "

"No, it's okay…Hi." Amy said, after a painfully long pause.

"Hi," said Karma, offering a small smile. Her heat skipped a couple of beats, and she put it down to her anxiety to find out what was happening. She didn't know that Amy's heart had done the exact same thing, only she thought of it as being a fear of another weird moment like two days before. Or that Karma would collapse in front of her again.

"Uh, are you, um, feeling any better?" Amy stuttered.

Shane looked between the two girls, frustrated by the tension in the air but excited as realization dawned on his face.

"No way. This is _her_? The girl you're talking about is Karma Ashcroft? You've heard the stories, right Amy?"

Amy felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of Karma's name, whilst Karma averted her gaze to the ground.

"Shane, she's standing right there."

Shane mentally kicked himself for blurting.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. Uh, I'm Shane. And you know Amy already. Obviously." He said to Karma, as he gestured to Amy beside him whilst wearing a smirk on his face. Karma looked up and nodded.

"It's fine, Shane. And yeah, I do." she stuttered. "Amy, I was wondering if I could talk to you? About…what happened at the hospital?"

Amy didn't know where to look. So maybe she hadn't been imagining her crazy déjà vu moment, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know why. If it wasn't simply her imagination, Amy didn't know if she wanted to find out what it could be instead. Unfortunately, Shane didn't give her time to respond on her own, as he pushed her a little closer towards Karma.

"She'd love to. And I've gotta go. Have fun!" he said as he walked out of the garden and shut the gate behind him.

"Is he always like that?" said Karma, trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I wish he had an off switch."

Karma let out a slight laugh, a sound that made Amy infinitely happy.

"I'm sorry I ran off the other day. I just…"

"I freaked you out, I know. I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to say or do any of those things."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Karma. I was just a bit thrown by the…thing."

"Oh. My psych ward demonstration? I really didn't mean for you to have to see that."

Amy took a deep breath in and swallowed hard. Now or never.

"Actually, it was more the _other_thing…"

"God, what else did I do?" Karma asked, worry in her voice. She thought no one aside from her parents knew about her hallucinated childhood friend. Amy couldn't have found out somehow, could she? Unless she had felt something in those few seconds where her face had gone blank and she looked lost and it had scared her. Karma had to treat this carefully – she didn't need to make herself look like more a lunatic than she already was.

_She didn't feel it? How could she not feel what I felt?_Amy thought.

"Nothing," said Amy, trying her best to smile. "I'm just glad you're okay now. "

"Oh. Thank you. For everything, both in the garden and at the hospital. And now."

"No problem." Amy muttered, deflated by the fact that Karma was seemingly oblivious to the connection between them. "I have class now, but we should catch up sometime." The blonde said as she turned to walk out the gate.

But Karma didn't want to let her get away. The only thing she had learnt from their brief conversation was that she frightened Amy. She had been so nice and compassionate and caring, but Karma knew how to recognise fear and pity in a strangers face. She earnt those looks every single day.

Assertive was not a word Karma had ever associated with herself. Nor was aggressive. But desperate times called for desperate measures, as in one swift action she snatched Amy's hand to pull her back. "Wait!"

Amy spun back around, looking at their joined hands. She felt that same intense feeling tear through her.

"Karma, what are you doing?!" she said, fearful that she knew what was coming next.

The same feeling had spread through Karma, and she looked up to meet Amy's eyes in wonder.

"You feel that too?" she said softly. Amy nodded in response.

And then they weren't in the garden anymore.

_They were both in the hospital again, only it looked a little different. The waiting room was packed with people. All of them were looking at Karma scream, judging her. And Amy felt like as if it was breaking her heart to a point she could barley breathe. They were no longer holding hands; instead they were on opposite sides of the room with Karma being restrained by her parents._

_"You have to, sweetie. They just want to help you."_

_"I don't care! Amy! Amy, help me!"_

_Amy looked down at her hands, which looked more and more transparent by the second. She was literally fading away. She flew in to a panic, trying to shake her head, pinch herself and force herself to wake up. But she couldn't – whatever this was,__it was beyond her control. And what was most frightening was that it felt so real. She was disappearing at a rapid rate._

_"I'm sorry, Karma!" she said, looking up._

_"Amy, please! I can see you! I CAN STILL SEE YOU!"_

_Amy felt herself being swallowed by an infinite darkness, but in between moments of fighting for air, she kept shouting Karma's name._

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_**Imagine Me There**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Karma opened her eyes to find she was standing in the garden. Only a few moments ago, she had been her thirteen-year-old self again. She had been forced to relive her worst memory, but this time she was still standing.

Amy hadn't fared so well, Karma realised, as the brunette dropped to her knees beside the other girl who had collapsed in a heap.

"Amy, wake up! Please, Amy!"

Karma shook her as violently as she could, but nothing was happening. Amy didn't even look like she was breathing, in contrast to Karma who was now hyperventilating. Karma had already lost Amy. So many times. And now that this was real – or at least she thought it was up until a few moments ago – she didn't think she could cope with losing her yet again.

"Karma…"

It was barely a whisper, but Karma had heard Amy speak. The blonde began to move, slowly at first, before thrashing around like she was having a nightmare.

"Karma, help me! What's happening? Karma!" Amy said louder and louder until it became a shout.

"I'm here, Amy." Karma said, still trying to shake her. It wasn't working – wherever Amy had gone to in her mind, it was as if Karma couldn't reach her.

She tried the one thing she believed might work, knowing that if it didn't the consequences could be even worse than the sight of Amy now. But she had to try. Karma grabbed Amy's hand in both of hers, interlocking their fingers and hoping for the best.

Amy's bright green eyes flickered open as she sat bolt upright, gasping for air. She had no idea what to say or do or think – that could not have been fake. Amy had only ever had one nightmare like this. She had been thirteen, and when she woke up she couldn't remember anything except for the feeling of fear it had left her with. But this time it had felt way too real to be all in her head. She could remember every detail so clearly.

"Amy?"

"What the fuck just happened to me? To _us_? You were there and I was there and it all went black. I couldn't breath, Karma."

"That day was the last time I saw you." Karma said quietly, still holding on to Amy.

"What are you talking about?!" Amy said as she sprung up from the ground and pulled her hand away from Karma's. She instantly felt weaker when she broke their grip, but tried not to let it show.

"It's going to sound ridiculous."

"I was just drowning, Karma. I disappeared from the middle of a hospital waiting room, and I _drowned_ and I can't explain why. So whatever you know or whatever you have to say, spit it out now. Before this happens again!"

"I don't know how to say this, Amy."

"Well you're gonna have to try."

"Fine. I've seen you before. I knew who you were when we met because I've known you my entire life. I met you when I was six. You appeared out of nowhere and we spent the afternoon playing…"

"We pretended to get married." Amy said, registering the memory. "I saw us. That's what happened to me at the hospital when I spaced. We were playing in a garden. And somehow I knew it was you."

Surprise registered on Karma's face.

"You saw all that."

"I _felt_ all that. You were holding my hand, and we were laughing, and then you asked me if…"

"If you would kiss me."

"Yep. That." Amy said, embarrassed.

Karma broke the awkward lull in the conversation.

"Well, when my mom called me for dinner, you were still there. Only, you weren't. She couldn't see you."

"So I was like invisible or something?"

"I never thought so. I could feel you and hear you and see you. But my parents never could."

"Like an imaginary friend?"

"Right."

"Which is why you feinted when you, uh, re-met me?"

Karma nodded, appreciating the fact that Amy was taking all of this so well.

"That would explain it, yes."

Amy laughed, more out of nerves than anything else. It wasn't even 8:30am – way too early to be dealing with this kind of thing.

"How do I know you're being serious about all of this? The hallucination thingy. Not the other stuff. No _way_ did I imagine that."

"There's a scar on your left leg."

"What?" There was no way in hell Karma could know that.

"When you were eight, you fell from the tree house in your backyard. You heard your parents fighting again, so you tried to run away. Apparently, the tree house was the best plan you could come up with, but you slipped just before you made it to the top. You fractured your leg."

"How long have you been stalking me?" Amy said. Strangely enough, she was more impressed than anything else. There was a sense of familiarity Amy felt whenever she looked at Karma that she hadn't ever experienced with anyone else. It grounded her, despite the fact that whatever was happening between them should have already been enough to drive her insane.

"You came to visit me that same night. You were waiting on my bed after I got home from visiting my grandparents, and you had your leg in a cast. You told me the whole story."

"I can assure you that was your imagination on that occasion. I was out cold most of the day because of the pain meds."

"I asked if you wanted to stay over and you said yes, but when my mom woke me up the next day, you were gone."

"Like an eight-year-old's version of a one night stand." Amy chuckled.

"Yeah, except we're married, remember?" Karma said, returning the laugh.

She found herself staring in to Amy's eyes, seeing an emotion in them that she couldn't quite recognise. She had never really been connected to anyone, spending most of her time on her own whilst her parents and her older brother Zen bonded over things she had no interest in. She never wanted to intrude on their time; only she didn't count on that time meaning nothing was left for her. At least she had found Amy, who had over time become her secret friend and confidant. And now that she was faced with the real Amy, she had slipped back into that same easy friendship.

The morning bell rang, breaking her from her thoughts.

"So another fun day at Hester, I guess," said Amy abruptly as she moved to hold the garden gate open for the both of them. "What do you have for first period?"

"English. You?"

"Same. How have I not seen you in class before?"

Karma shrugged.

"I'm just easy to miss, I guess."

As they walked out of the garden and into the building towards their shared class, Amy had a hard time believing that Karma would be an easy person to pass by without a second glance. And she was having an even tougher time trying not to stare at her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Imagine Me There**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Amy had spent most of English class distracted by thoughts of Karma and the unexplainable connection that they somehow shared. Instead of taking her usual seat at the back of the classroom beside Shane, she took the empty seat next to Karma a few rows from the front, still unable to believe how she had failed to notice her before. Amy didn't seem to notice the snickering from a couple of the other guys in the class. She did however notice that the closer she to was to Karma, the more at ease she felt.

Karma turned to look at her, and Amy realised she had been sprung looking at her for a little too long.

"You're staring." Karma whispered, leaning over slightly.

"Sorry," said Amy blushing.

Karma shook her head as a small smile played on her lips.

"It's okay… I don't mind."

Amy returned the smile, and as she stared in to Karma's eyes she kept hearing Shane's voice in her head.

_"Amy, you need to take this as a wake up call."_

The last time she had heard Shane say that was just before she broke things off with Oliver. Not that she and Oliver had ever been a proper item. It had just been a convenient fling, or at least it was for her. Oliver had a little more trouble accepting the situation when Amy told him she no longer had feelings for him, following her around and pining until Shane took it upon himself to get rid of him. A few harsh words from Shane's sharp tongue was all it took. That, and the fact Oliver didn't have the backbone to stand up for himself.

The sound of her phone buzzing in her pocket pulled Amy out of her thoughts. She checked to make sure the teacher had his back turned before she opened Shane's text.

**Shane: Invite her to hang out at lunch, already!**

Amy looked over her shoulder to see Shane giving her a massive grin. She turned back to her phone.

**Amy: Promise to play nice?**

**Shane: Come on! It's me.**

**Amy: I know…**

**Shane: I'll see you and your girl at lunch!**

**Amy: She's not my girl.**

**Shane: Whatever :)**

At the end of class, Amy held back and waited for Karma to pack her books away. She tried to ignore Shane as he passed by and stood outside the door with a look on his face as if to say 'hurry up already'.

"So, what do you usually do for lunch?"

"Uh, the garden," Karma responded, "If I'm not in class, I'm in the garden."

"Okay. Feel like braving the cafeteria for a change? You can sit with us. Me and Shane."

As much as Karma knew she enjoyed spending time with Amy, even after only a few short meetings, she wasn't sure she was ready to be around everyone else. She hung her head, and Amy noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"Actually on second thought, I think the garden's nicer. Can Shane and I meet you there?"

Karma's face brightened immediately.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great," Amy said, breathing a sigh of relief, "It's a d….lunch…thing…"

Amy swore to herself in her head. What was it about this girl that was making her this nervous yet this happy at the same time?

Karma had been hanging on Amy's every word, her heart sinking a little. She didn't understand why, but the idea of Amy asking her out on a date made her want to jump for joy. Karma had never had a relationship – mainly because she had never related to real people – but somehow Amy made her want to change that. Not so quickly that she was ready to face the cafeteria_today_, but perhaps someday soon she'd be open to trying it. As long as Amy was there with her.

"Thank you again," said Karma, as she took a step towards Amy and hugged her tightly. It took both of them by surprise, especially when Amy returned the hug so easily. It was comfortable, being together like this. They broke apart as Shane cleared his throat and reminded them of where they were.

"Uh, see you at lunch then." Amy muttered as she walked away.

"Definitely."

For the next few hours, Shane harassed Amy about what was going to happen at lunch. As soon as the bell rang, she walked faster to deliberately beat him to the garden in hopes she could lock him out. Unfortunately, her genius plan backfired. As they walked through the gate, the two of them were bickering loudly.

"It's weird, and it's freaky, and I don't get what happened between you two, but she's good for you Amy. I know it."

"Please not this again."

"Why not? I saw the way you were staring at her."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Actually, you were."

Shane and Amy turned to see Karma sat down in the overgrown grass, her back to the oak tree, smiling at them as if she had just watched an entertaining movie scene.

"Hi," the two of them said in unison, both feeling stupid.

"You guys should be a double act."

"I know, right? I've tried but this one just isn't a fan of the spotlight." Shane complained, laying stretch out in the grass.

Amy considered how many times she had felt embarrassed in front of Karma so far today – too many to count, and she guessed there'd be more.

"Sorry. He said he'd be on his best behavior."

"It's all good. Besides, he's a natural entertainer."

"Why thank you, Karma, " said Shane proudly. "See Amy, you should spend more time with this girl. I like her."

Thankfully, Karma missed Shane's suggestive eye-brow raising. Amy didn't though, shooting him a death-stare.

"What's wrong?"

That was the second time Karma had caught Amy out. The thought crossed Amy's mind that perhaps Karma was only noticing these things because she was occasionally returning Amy's long stares, but not wanting to indulge herself she pushed the idea out of her mind, and pulled out a small paper bag from her backpack. She handed it to Karma.

"Food…uh, I mean, I got you a bite from the cafeteria. I didn't know if you had anything already. Nothing special, just…"

"White choc chip cookes?" Karma exclaimed. "My grandma used to make these for me. It's…"

"It's your favourite, right? Your grandma always let you have the first one after you baked them together. It was your little tradition."

Amy hadn't even realised what she said until she noticed Shane and Karma looking at her with their mouths wide open. She thought about her words, and could have sworn she even remembered Karma telling her about it. She remembered sitting up in Karma's bed with her as a little kid, with the sheets over their heads and a torch so they had their own tent. Only she had never_been_ to Karma's house before.

"And you just met _yesterday_?" Shane said. "Wow, you guys are freaky."

"Amy?"

"Karma, I have no idea where that came from."

"Only you know that though– I mean, imaginary you, not real sitting-here-looking-at-me-like-I'm-crazy you."

"But I remember you telling me. Somehow, I _remember_ you telling me about it. "

"Can you remember anything else?"

"I don't know…"

"Like what's Karma's favourite colour?" Shane chimed in, amazed.

Amy saw another scene play in her mind. Again, it was in Karma's room, but they were slightly older this time. Maybe twelve or so. Karma was painting her fingernails whilst sat on the floor, as Amy sat and watched from the bed.

_ "But why choose only one?"_

_ "I dunno. I know I like green."_

_ "Dark green orrrrr light green?"_

_ "Stop it, now your getting annoying."_

_ "Well, I don't have a favourite. There's too many. I like a blue sky, but hey - I like the green grass too."_

"You don't have one," Amy said as though she was having an epiphany.

Karma was beside herself. She wasn't frightened by this connection anymore. Instead, she was excited.

"I knew you looked familiar when I met you Karma, but how is this even possible?"

"I have no idea. But Amy, if you know all this, maybe it wasn't just in my head."

"Yeah, but how do I know all of this though? It's like, we know each other better than we know ourselves."

"We're connected Amy. We may not know why, but we are."

"I'll say. You two are more in sync than my iTunes library. "

Karma practically leapt up and collected her bag.

"I may have a theory. Shane, I need to borrow you for a while. Amy, meet me at my house around 7."

Karma yanked Shane up off the ground and pulled him towards the gate. He didn't argue, in fact he looked excited to be pulled further in to the mystery. As Karma and Shane hurried out of the garden, Amy sat in the grass trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Imagine Me There**

_**Chapter 6:**_

"I don't mind you dragging me away and all, but did it have to be to the library? It's such a nice day. We could be tanning right now. No offence, but you look like you could use it."

Shane followed Karma up and down the aisles of books, carrying a pile of material she had pulled out of the non-fiction section. He tried not to spend too much time in here if he could avoid it, and if anything, Karma's selection of books was putting him off it even more.

"Here. This one too," Karma said, adding a thick book to the top of the pile.

"Are you taking Astrology 101 or something?"

"Process of elimination…here's another."

Shane's eyes widened as he saw the cover of the next addition to the tower of books.

"Fuck this, Karma. I don't know what you get up to, but I am not letting my best friend near you if you're messing with the occult."

"I'm not messing with the occult," she replied, "I'm just making sure, you know, that Amy's not in danger or anything."

Karma had given Shane a window of opportunity. He dumped the books on an empty table in the furthest corner of the library, as they both pulled out chairs and sat down. Karma cared about Amy – Shane thought it was so obvious. And whatever was going on had already drawn them together. Why not help them along a little bit?

"So, speaking of Amy…"

Shane registered as Karma's face lit up at the mention of Amy's name. She tried to hide it by giving her attention to a large volume about mythology.

"…what do you think of her?"

"She's nice."

"You mean just nice, or _really_nice."

Karma looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have actually have no idea what you mean."

"Right. I forgot you don't get out much."

"Yes I do…sometimes."

Shane looked at her, upset because he had heard the rumours and knew for a fact Karma didn't spend much time with other people. She was the crazy local girl everyone jeered at. Shane himself had made a joke about it once. But knowing her now and witnessing her connection with Amy had caused him to have a change of heart. She had made Amy happy for some reason, and that was good enough for him.

"I don't think you do. And I know what people say about you, Karma. But I just want to say that I think you're a really good person despite all the talk. And your _especially_ good for Amy."

"I don't think I'm good for anyone. "

"Karma, I can tell you make her happy. It's crazy, but you too obviously do know each other. She doesn't usually let people in either, but you seem to get her. I can tell both of you are scared."

"Why would she be scared? Amy's independent, sure of herself…"

"It's a cover, believe me. She's afraid of opening up. Did you know about her dad?"

"What about him?"

"He left three years ago."

"I had no idea. She's never mentioned it. Now or, you know…before."

"Her parents fought a lot when she was a kid. Most nights, she fell asleep to the sound of them yelling. Her dad walking out for good stopped the arguing, but now she doesn't like getting too close to people."

"Because she thinks they'd do the same thing. You said he left three years ago? I need to know exactly what day."

"You'd have to ask her that. Careful though, she doesn't usually talk about it."

Karma was taking in everything Shane was saying. Things were matching up – Amy had first appeared to Karma when they were six, and Karma was now operating on the assumption that this was when the fighting started. Then Amy disappeared for good when they both would have been about thirteen, when her dad left and the screaming matches between her parents stopped. So either it was all a huge coincidence or it was a huge piece of the puzzle. Karma felt like she had made a huge leap forward, until her mind drifted back to Shane's comment about how good she was for Amy.

"When you say you think I'm 'good' for Amy…"

"Do you like her?" Shane asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"As more than a friend?"

"What?! No, we're just…"

"A perfect match?" Shane said, eyebrows raised.

Karma didn't answer Shane's question, even though his words set of warning bells in her head.

_A perfect match._

"Pass me that book?"

"Which one? "

Karma gestured to one of the smaller books from the selection, and Shane handed it across to her. Karma skimmed through the index, finding exactly what she was looking for in the list before flicking through the book to the right page.

"What do you think?" she asked Shane, who was reading over her shoulder with great interest.

"I think that might explain a lot."

"Great," Karma closed the book, "I'm going to do a little more research before I tell Amy."

"Karma if you're actually right, this is going to change everything between you. I don't know how she'll take it."

"So I shouldn't tell her?"

"I think you should be careful how you approach this. You don't know anything for sure."

"We're just friends Shane." Karma said, understanding what he was trying to imply considering what they had just found. "Tell Amy I'll see her tonight."

As Karma left the library, Shane stacked up the left over books and thought about how he was going to stop himself from telling Amy everything.

When Karma arrived home from school, her parents couldn't believe the smile on her face.

"What's gotten in to you, sweetheart?"

Karma gave her mother a hug.

"I think I'm making progress."

"Really?" said Lucas as he prepared dinner.

"Yeah. I actually hung out with some friends today. As in 'real people' friends." she added, realizing the worry on her parents' faces.

"Oh, well that is progress. Molly?"

"Definitely progress. You know, you're aura is really bright today, darling."

"I don't think I remember the last time you talked about my aura, mom."

"Neither do I. So do we get to meet these friends anytime soon?"

"If that's okay?"

Lucas came around to his wife and daughter from the other side of the kitchen bench, wrapping them both in his arms.

"Everything's more than okay." He was ecstatic – slowly, Karma was coming out of her shell, and they could get some normalcy back in their lives.

"I invited Amy over tonight if you don't mind. She's the girl from the hospital."

"Uh, I don't see why not." Molly said. As happy as her husband was, she had her reservations about whether or not her daughter should be spending time with a girl that reminded her of her hallucinations. She couldn't bear to see Karma slip again. It was hard enough the first time around.

"Thanks mom. Love you!"

Karma broke away from her parents and ran up the stairs. She had done the research and now she had some decisions to make – should she tell Amy the truth, or keep her in the dark?

* * *

><p><strong>Credits : fakingitfanfiction (tumblr)<strong>


	8. Important Message

**This story does NOT belong to me, I'm not the writer or author. I put the credits below at all chapters. I tried to put a link at first but i won't let me post i guess so i just put the writer/authors name below. DO NOT thank me for the story. The writer/author is on tumblr so you guys can go there and thank her/him for the amazing story. I just thought that i would share this amazing story, it is great. But if the owner wants me to take it down then i will. My intention was just to post the story and not claim it as my own work and give credits to the real writer/author. I wasn't trying to steal someone else's work. I'm sorry if you thought i was. Sorry if i upset you.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 7**

Karma woke up when she heard the knocking at her bedroom door.

"Karma? You in there?"

"Just a second!" Karma replied.

She looked at the clock to find it was already 7:30. Amy had been running late, and Karma had drifted off to sleep in the middle of reading some of the books she had borrowed from the library. The more she read, the less comfortable she felt about discussing her findings with Amy. She knew it was selfish of her to keep something to herself that affected both of them, but it was almost like it would be too much too soon – she couldn't risk pushing Amy away when they had only just found each other.

Throwing the books under her bed and out of sight, Karma jumped up and tried to smooth out her clothes to look a little more presentable. Tonight didn't mean anything, but that didn't stop the part of her that wanted to impress Amy a little bit.

"Look I can wait downstairs if you want," called Amy from the other side of the door. "Your parents are pretty nice so I don't…mind."

A stupid smile lit up Amy's face as Karma opened the door. Amy had no clue what this girl was doing to her, but she loved how it was making her feel.

"Hey!…Uh, is something wrong?"

"What? No! I'm just happy to be hanging out with someone other than Shane for once."

"Really? He seems great though. Oh, make your self comfy." Karma gestured to the bed and Amy obliged.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down. "And Shane _is_ great. But he can get a little too dramatic for me sometimes."

Karma sat back against the pillows with her legs crossed.

"I'd believe that."

"It's not the same as…spending time with you."

"Except we haven't exactly spent that much time together."

"But it's as if we have. Maybe not in the normal sense, but still."

Karma laughed, so completely in awe of Amy. For the blonde, Karma's laugh was infectious, and the awestruck feeling was definitely mutual.

"Anyway," Amy injected, "where did you and Shane run off too earlier?"

"The library.

Amy laid back on the bed, feeling at ease in Karma's room. It felt familiar, just as it had in those memories.

"You got him to go in the library? I'm impressed."

"He was a great help actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He could reach the high shelves for me."

Amy chuckled.

"Nice work, short stuff." she says, a little jealous of the fact that the time Shane spent with Karma seemed like time taken away from her and Karma's time together.

"I thought so."

"Did you manage to work on that theory of yours?"

"Ummm…not really."

"Oh. So we still have no clue what's happening here."

"Nope, guess not." _If only you knew, Amy._

"Alright then. We'll just have to try something else. "

Amy sat up again, crossing her legs and sitting facing Karma expectantly.

"What, like yoga?"

"Shut up, buttface. Here." As she put her hands out in front of her, she looked in to Karma's eyes as if willing her to take them, which Karma did a little too eagerly. Both of them felt their connection flow through their veins immediately, as if someone had lit a fuse.

"Is it weird that I like this feeling?" Karma muttered without realising that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"No. I do, too."

"So what's the plan now?"

"We play a memory game. Literally_._"

"The last time we did this, it didn't end well."

"Last time, we weren't prepared. We sort of know what to expect now."

Slowly nodding, Karma took a deep breath and tried not to let her fear show, but Amy picked up on it immediately.

"Trust me, Karma." Amy whispered.

_Karma had fallen asleep curled up on the couch in front of the television, nestled between her parents. She woke up in the middle of the night to find them snoring, and after whispering a goodnight that neither of them could hear, she had stumbled up the stairs in search of her own bed._

_Though she should have been frightened when she saw that her room wasn't empty, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement._

_"Amy! You're back."_

_She wrapped the little blonde girl in her arms, colliding with so much force that they both fell back on to the bed._

_"I thought you were gone!" Karma said, having fallen on top of Amy._

_"Ouch, can you get off?"_

_"Oops." Karma rolled off her friend and onto her back, so that they were laying side by side on the bed. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too."_

_"Where did you go?"_

_"To sleep."_

_"Oh."_

_For a few minutes, both girls stared up towards the ceiling, enjoying the comfortable silence._

_"I wish we were outside now." Amy sighed._

_"Why?"_

_"We could see the stars. Night-time wouldn't look so dark."_

_"Do you mean like camping? I've never been camping."_

_"Yeah."_

_"One day, we should go camping."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_Amy stuck out her little finger._

_"Make it a pinky promise. It's better."_

_"Okay. I pinky promise."_

_Turning on to her side, Karma looked at Amy with a funny expression on her face._

_"Why aren't you home? It's really late."_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Too dark. And too loud."_

_"Well do you want to sleep over here with me?"_

_"Sure."_

_Amy moved off the bed so that Karma could pull down the covers. As Karma lay back down, she patted the other half of the bed for Amy to come and lay beside her. When they were both tucked in tightly, Karma turned to Amy and planted a small kiss on her cheek._

_"Goodnight, Amy."_

_"Goodnight, Karma."_

The connection was lost as Amy dropped her hands.

"Woah." Karma said slowly, as if she was letting go of a breath she had been holding for days.

Amy looked uncomfortable now, seeming to miss . This was one of Karma's happiest memories of them together, because it was the first of the many nights she fell asleep knowing that Amy was next to her. But it had triggered deep thought in Amy – the expression on her face told Karma that. What Shane had told her in confidence about Amy falling asleep to the sound of her parents arguing each night had been confirmed in the moment they had just relived.

"Amy…why are you scared of the dark?"

"I'm not."

"Come on, Amy. I was seven, not stupid."

As close as Amy already felt to Karma, she didn't want to talk about her parents, specifically her dad. She had closed that door once and had no intention of opening it up ever again, afraid that if she did there was no way she'd be able to shove it back inside and pretend she had forgotten it all over again. Because thinking about what her dad had done only reinforced her worst fear – that she would one day do the same thing. Perhaps, she thought, it would be best to break from whatever this was now, before she felt any more attached to Karma than she had become over the past few days.

"Maybe some other time."

As Amy got off the bed and headed towards to the door, Karma was happy she hadn't pushed the subject any further than she had already. Amy clearly wasn't ready to hear what Karma had to say, so Karma rationalised that she should build up to it. Their bond felt natural, and she didn't want to say anything that could possibly ruin it. She wasn't ready for that. Karma wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready if it happened.

"Amy?"

Amy turned around just as she made it to the door, to find Karma standing right behind her. Karma placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and leant in to press a light kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Amy."

Without another word Amy turned and bolted out of Karma's house, away from the one thing that could possibly both break her and make her whole at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr**


	10. Chapter 8

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 8**

Before Amy realised where she was running to, her hand was knocking fast and furious on Shane's front door.

As he pulled open the door, Shane was crushed to see Amy, standing in the pale porch light, looking more broken and torn than she ever had before.

"I really like her, Shane." she said, her voice breaking with each word. Amy didn't know what else to say. The memory she had just shared with Karma, and the fragmented conversation after it had made her realise fears she didn't know existed. She was afraid of more sleepless nights. She was afraid of how suddenly and unexpectedly Karma had come in to her life. And she was most afraid that she would push her back out of it just as quickly.

Amy tried to stop the tears from welling in her eyes, but it was useless.

"I know, sweetie," Shane answered. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, and ushered her inside and out of the cold night air.

"How come this is happening now? And why so fast? I don't even have time to _think_."

From her choice of words, Shane took it that Karma hadn't yet told Amy about her 'research project'.

"Maybe you're not meant to think about it too much. It's okay to fall, Amy."

"No, it's not. Not when you know people are going to end up hurt."

"Stop talking as if you don't deserve to be happy. The only way you can hurt her is if you run away from her, like this."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Because I know you, and I saw that look in your eyes when you first told me about her. And again when you saw her in person."

Amy broke away from Shane once he had led her in to the living room. He sat down as she paced back and forth. Her thoughts were frantic. She could feel her need for distance slipping as the light touch of Karma's lips still lingered on her cheek, a memory that instantly made her want to run back to Karma and never leave her side again. But Amy fought the feeling as hard as she could.

"What if I'm wrong about what I feel?"

"You should see yourself right now – if you didn't care about her so much, you wouldn't be freaking out."

"Shane, she asked me about my dad. Well, indirectly. She knew I used to be afraid of the dark. The only way she could possibly know is if I told her in the past. And even though I can't remember, I highly doubt I would have mentioned it."

Shane swallowed hard.

"Actually, I may have had something to do with that."

If looks could kill, Amy could have sent Shane to his grave ten times with the single, devastated look she was throwing at him now.

"What did you fucking tell her?!"

Standing up, Shane put his hands up as if surrendering.

"It came up in conversation!"

"_It came up_. Really? 'Cause I know what you're like, and I'm not buying that shit."

"You're not the only one that's scared here. Karma knows it, and I could tell it was making her even more worried."

"So you thought you'd tell her all about my personal life to help her sleep better at night?"

"No, I told her because she's the reason that _you_ used to be able to sleep at all!"

Amy stopped her yelling and pacing for a second, feeling like an idiot. And it occurred to Shane that, in the heat of the moment, he may have said a little too much.

"She called you, didn't she?"

"When?"

"Don't play dumb, Shane. She fucking called you whilst I was on my way over!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're both going behind my back."

"It's not going behind your back. It's called you cutting yourself off from your best friend and your…"

"And my what?"

"I can tell she feels the same way about you. So be honest with her. Just let it happen, Amy."

"Wow. A lesson in honesty from a guy that can stand there and lie to my face. Thanks a bunch."

For the second time tonight, Amy stormed out of someone else's house.

After spending an unhelpful thirty minutes of venting her frustration on the phone to Shane followed by hours of analyzing the situation in her head, Karma didn't expect her parents to still be awake when she came downstairs in the early hours of the morning. There was no way she could sleep after what had happened with Amy. And apparently neither could Molly and Lucas. The pair of them were sat at the dining table, as if expecting her to come downstairs.

As she noticed them on her way through to the kitchen, she froze up. In the dim light, they looked like strangers. Instead of the carefree people she used to know, who were obsessed with auras and chakra all manner of other spiritual topics, they had gotten lost and had been replaced by two worn-out and stressed souls. She thought that over the past few days, they had begun to revert back to their old selves, but any sign of that was gone now.

"You're still awake." Karma said, feeling guilt that her instability over the past few years had caused this to happen to people she loved. "Something on your mind?"

"Why don't we have a chat." said Molly. Karma obliged, and took a seat at the table.

"Your mother and I have been discussing a few things, and…we'd like you to tell us a bit more about Amy." Lucas chimed in, with a calm tone.

"What do you want to know?"

"At the hospital, you said she was the same Amy as, well, your 'imaginary friend."

"Can you not call her that?" Karma snapped.

"We're just concerned about you, Karma."

"Why? I'm fine."

Molly didn't have her husband's calm demeanor when it came to this topic of conversation.

"Perhaps you spending time with this girl isn't a good idea. She could be a trigger. And we don't want to see that happen to you again."

Karma felt like the foundations of her world had disappeared from beneath her feet, and now she was in free fall.

"She won't be mom! She's helping me!"

Molly shook her head, not believing her daughter. Karma knew how to make her listen though – she had gained practice growing up and trying to take an interest in her parents' (and her brother's) lifestyle. She had to appeal to the side of them she felt she had taken away.

"Mom, please. When I'm with Amy, I've never felt this complete. My _soul_ has never been so complete."

"So," Lucas cleared his throat, "do you have feelings for Amy?"

"Yes."

Her father nodded.

"Then I think this is a good thing, Molly. Karma needs someone her own age to spend time with. She needs her life."

Karma smiled at her dad. He always understood her, however her mother was still unconvinced.

"I still don't think it's wise."

"Mom, I know you. I know you believe in soul connections. At least you used to. And that's what Amy and I have."

"Your sixteen. You have plenty of time to find your soul connections, Karma. I understand your feelings for her, but it's not good for you."

"Actually it is…she's my Twin Flame. The ultimate soul connection."

As his wife looked like she was about to shoot down Karma's theory, Lucas put a hand on her shoulder as if willing her to calm down. He nodded at his daughter to continue.

"I think that's why I used to see her and you couldn't. And that's why she saw me each time she fell asleep to the sound of her parents fighting. I was lonely and she was scared. It brought us together."

"You really believe this, Karma?" he said. "Because the chances of that are…"

"I know dad. But I have to believe it – it's the only explanation we have. We feel things and see things that shouldn't be possible. But they are. "

Frustrated beyond comprehension, Molly got up from the table and left the room without a word.

"She's just a bit overwhelmed."

"No, she doesn't believe me."

"Let me worry about your mother. You've got a good heart, and I trust your judgment. Even with something like this. I can't tell you how to feel."

"I'm scared, dad."

"Well. It's not your typical situation, I'll give you that much."

"Is it selfish not to say anything to Amy? I don't want to make her feel like I'm forcing her in to things. I want her to have real feelings for me, and not some stupid idea I put in her head because I read it in a library book. And I want time to make sure the way I feel about her is real too."

"It's all up to you, sweetie," Lucas got up from his seat and kissed Karma's forehead. "You'll know the time when it comes."

As her father left the room and climbed the stairs in search of his wife, Karma sat in silence at the kitchen table with thoughts of Amy on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anoptimisticobserver -Tumblr**


	11. Chapter 9

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 9**

Karma's head was pounding, a side effect of a restless night. She sat in her usual spot in the garden, hoping Amy would come looking for her. It had been two days since Amy had walked out of her room, and they hadn't spoken since. Karma had to watch as Amy went back to her regular seat in the back of their English class, and as she stooped and practically ran in the opposite direction every time they caught each others eye in the hallway. Despite Amy being her Twin Flame, her ultimate soul connection, Karma felt as if the sudden distance between them was causing her own spirit to burn out at a rapid rate.

Hearing the gate squeak open, Karma leapt from the ground. She couldn't hide the disappoint on her face when she saw it was Shane and not Amy that had entered.

"Wow. Do I look that bad today?"

"Of course not. I just…thought it would be Amy."

"Relax, I thought so. She's not speaking to me either."

"Why? What did you do?"

"She worked out you had called me after she left your place. That, and the fact that she didn't like the large dose of home truths I gave her either."

"Please tell me you didn't say anything."

"No, it's not my place. It needs to come from you. But I don't know if she's ready to hear it all, Karma."

Karma pulled Shane to sit down, eyeing him as if the balance of her world hung on what she was about to say.

"Shane…I really like her."

"Wow, déjà vu moment."

Karma was suddenly on her knees grabbing at Shane's arm.

"Wait, you're saying Amy likes me too? Please tell me you mean she does! What do I do, Shane? I've never thought of anyone else like this – mainly because I've never really spoke to anyone – but she makes me feel things I never thought I _could_ feel. And the other night, I kissed her on the cheek, but she was just standing there and all I wanted to do was kiss her properly, and now I just miss her and…"

"Okay," Shane said prying her hands off of him and smoothing the sleeve of his jacket. "First of all, you can pay to get this pressed again. And second, just tell her already! Or if she could tell you, I'd be down with that too. Just get it over with! For all of our sakes!"

"Do you mean tell her how I feel, our tell her how we were destined to defy all concept of space and time to find each other?"

"You know, if I hadn't witnessed this myself, I'd think you were a dangerous stalker."

"Oops." Karma said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Big oops. That was one of the more romantic yet creepy things I've ever heard."

"So what am I meant to say? How do I tell her how I feel, and then _why_ I feel that way? I thought falling in love was meant to be romantic. Wow - destiny is actually really messy."

Sighing, Shane put an arm around Karma's shoulder and hugged her, trying to calm her down. He wanted to see his best friend and his strange new friend happy, not hyperventilating.

"Karma, you told me on the phone the other night you didn't want to tell her because you didn't want to make her feel like she had to return your feelings because you were – _are_– meant to be with each other. But I look at both of you and what you do to each other, and know that it was never going to be in a _friendly_ way."

"Could you be there then? When I tell her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Just in case it all goes badly. At least then she'll have you, if she hates me."

"I don't think that's possible, Karma." Shane said. "But you're still going to need a good plan."

Reclining against the tree and listening to Shane talk, Karma found comfort in what she had believed up until now to be a rare kind of person –the kind she felt she could truly trust.

**Shane: Forgive me?**

**Amy: I suppose… if you forgive me? :(**

**Shane: Done. Soooo…my place. 8pm. Be there or be straight.**

**Amy: Another time?**

**Shane: No time like 8pm!**

**Amy: Fine.**

**Shane: ;)**

**Amy: Shut up.**

Standing at Shane's door, Amy wasn't sure whether she should knock, or if now was the time to run away. Shane was terrible at keeping secrets, unless they counted towards his scheming. Whatever he had planned couldn't be good, otherwise she would have known what was going on already. But she had missed him these past couple of days, and being a Friday, she was going to be in for a long lonely weekend if she kept icing him out.

As she went to knock on the door, it swung open in front of her to reveal a grinning Shane.

"Right on time!"

"Shit, Shane! Do you have to do that?"

"It's right on 8. Stop being so predictable."

"I'm not!"

"You so are. That's how I know you've been standing here for the past five minutes deciding whether or not to come in."

Amy rolled her eyes, and punched Shane in the shoulder before crossing the threshold into his house.

"I hate you sometimes."

"And I love you too."

Amy slumped down on to the couch, glad to be around Shane again, but still on edge about what he was up to.

"Uh, were you planning a séance or have I missed something?" Amy asked, as she stopped herself from stretching her legs out onto the coffee table to avoid knocking the two candles flickering in the center of it.

"Just sit tight for a minute. Here - have some light reading whilst you wait."

Shane pulled a book out from behind his back and flung it at Amy. She caught it as he walked out of the room, looking way too proud of himself.

She turned the book over in her hands to read the title. _The Twin Flame Theory: Understanding the Soul Mate Connection_. Amy scoffed at the title, not believing that Shane would actually be interested in reading something like this. She looked from the book to the two candles and it dawned on her in that moment _exactly_ what Shane had in mind. Of course this was where he was headed – Shane wasn't one for the idea of soul mates himself but clearly he thought she was.

"I get it. Not funny, Shane. You need to buy yourself some better books." she shouted, laughing as she tossed the book aside.

"Actually, he borrowed that one from me."

Amy lost all previous train of thought as she looked up to find Karma standing in the entrance to the living room.

"K..Karma?" Amy stuttered. Staying away from this girl had been a challenge, whilst trying not to think about her had been impossible. Seeing her again pulled all the feelings she had been grappling with to the surface, so hard and fast that she didn't think she could fight them again.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi?"

Karma took a few bold steps towards the couch as Amy stood up to meet her, not knowing what she should expect Karma to say.

"I was hoping we could talk?"

Amy nodded slowly, forgetting the past few days as the sight of Karma standing in front of her left her breathless and hit home her feelings yet again. If Karma wanted her time, she could take as much of it as she wanted. In this moment, Amy felt no hurry to run away from her a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 10**

Amy and Karma had stood staring at one another for minutes, neither daring to say anything further. That is, until Amy remembered the need to actually breath. She sucked in a sharp breath and cleared her throat.

"Mind if I go first, then?"

Karma looked a little taken aback having planned with Shane exactly how this night should go, but she gestured with a nod for Amy to continue anyway.

"Okay then…"

Hesitating briefly, Amy decided that now was the moment to attempt to bold. She reached for Karma's hand, and without breaking eye contact led her to the couch to sit down. She watched as Karma swallowed hard, and immediately worried that she had done the wrong thing.

"Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

As Amy loosened her grip and was about to slide her hand away, Karma covered it with her free hand and held it there.

"No. Quite the opposite actually."

"Really?" Amy quizzed, not quite believing the signals Karma was giving her. The way she was staring into her eyes, the need to keep physical contact – Amy just hoped none of it was in her head.

"Uh-huh." Karma's cheeks flushed bright. "I'm not alone in this, am I?" she said, smiling as she felt her face heat up. Amy could feel herself reacting the same way as she let out a small, awkward laugh.

"Nope. You're _definitely_ not alone."

"How can I be sure that we're not in a dream or a hallucination? I want to know this is real, Amy. I need you and everything about you to be _real_."

Everything inside Amy melted hearing Karma say that. This is why she loved Karma – why she was _in_ love with her. The shy, vulnerable, awkward yet honest little moments like this when she would say a handful of words that would only make Amy fall even harder and faster. There was nothing she felt she could say in that moment to describe the effect Karma had on her, so she did the only thing that could possibly show how she felt.

Neither of the two girls could have anticipated the feeling as their lips connected for the first time. It was soft yet passionate, a culmination of every single moment they had shared in the lead up to this second, both real or imagined. All doubts vanished, to be replaced by certainty. Any warmth at the touch of their hands, or shared memory and experience that had occurred in the past week, were left in the dust – the ecstasy of this first kiss eclipsed it all.

When they finally pulled away, Amy took it upon herself to start the conversation again, feeling proud that she had initiated what she knew was the most incredible feeling either of them had ever experienced in their lives.

"Is that real enough?"

"Very real, and very perfect."

"Good, because I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walk into the garden. You know, you kind of remind of this girl I met in my dreams."

Karma laughed, cuddling in to Amy as they both melted comfortably in to the couch.

"And it took you almost a whole week to make the move? Slow moves, Raudenfeld." Karma joked.

"Yeah. But I think I knew as soon as I saw you that…that I was in love with you. God, I love you Karma. I don't understand it, but I love this feeling."

This was the moment Karma's dad and Shane had told her about, and now it was all working out perfectly.

"I love you too, Aimes… But I think I do understand it. Well, sort of."

"You do?" Amy said as she looked to Karma.

Karma nodded, sitting up a little straighter but immediately missing the coziness of being pressed against Amy.

"And I'm assuming…it has something to do… " Amy said as she slowly scooted closer to Karma. Their faces were almost touching and Karma was already leaning in for another kiss, only for Amy to sneakily reach behind the distracted girl and snatch the book off the couch. As if the smirk on the blonde's face wasn't enough of a tease, Amy blocked Karma by holding the book up between them. "…with this?"

"Oh, yeah. _That_. Okay, here goes."

Sensing the stress and nervousness in Karma's voice, Amy rested a hand on her shoulders.

"Breathe. Please."

Even without Amy's words, Karma relaxed at her touch.

"Okay. This is going to sound ridiculous, and I don't blame you if you're not sold on the idea, but I had this idea after that day in the hospital that, well, you and I might be…soul mates."

Amy raised her eyebrows, not so much out of surprise but more out of realization that this could lead to an understanding of everything that had happened between them. That, and the idea that she liked the sound of being tied to Karma in that way.

"I don't mind the sound of that at all. And it might explain a few things."

"You don't? Well good, because it's about to get better. There's this particular type of soul mate connection I read about that is a hell of a lot stronger. It's called the Twin Flame theory – the idea that two souls are connected so intensely that things can become a little unpredictable."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean…this is the closest explanation that you and I are going to get to our situation. The best suggestion I can offer is that because we were supposed to find each other, we subconsciously knew way earlier that the other needed our help. I needed you because I was alone, and you found me. And then when you couldn't sleep because of your parents, you had something optimistic to dream about. We just had to wait until we met in person to catch up with it all. I mean, catch up with our destiny."

Amy laughed at her.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk _destiny_ to me."

"You're taking this well, then?"

"Karma, I thought I was losing my mind when I felt that memory in the hospital. I went for worst-case scenario. But this is possibly the best-case scenario I could have imagined."

"Are you sure, though? I wanted to tell you the other night at my house, but it didn't feel right. I thought I'd push you away even though I only wanted you closer. And I wanted to know if your feelings were really. I didn't want to force you into feeling something you didn't – your feelings had to be organic."

"Organic? We're not one of your parents' hippy concoctions."

"I know but…wait, when did we talk about my parents' old business?"

"You've hated wheatgrass shots with a passion since you were seven – when your mom resorted to more natural remedies for your bad cold." Amy said as she pulled Karma into a tight hug. "I'm your twin flame, buttface. Now it's my job to remember those little things."

"Finally, you two! Now, say cheese!"

Amy and Karma's quiet moment was broken at the sound of Shane celebrating in the doorway, holding his phone out to get the first happy snap of his new favourite couple.

"Shane, do you have to?" Amy scolded.

"Yes. Now can we focus on you two instead of me, please. Which one of you is taking the other on a date first?"

Amy and Karma just looked at each other. All the ease in their previous conversation, despite the potentially heavy content, was erased as a bout of nerves bubbled to the surface once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 11**

Nine a.m. on a Monday morning, and Karma felt more uneasy than she usually did at the start of each week. After years of finding it easier to remain invisible to her peers, she found herself standing at the front of the school near the parking lot, her eyes scanning the crowd for the one face in the sea of students that she wanted to see the most.

After a few awkward moments of gawking and uncomfortable pauses following Shane's dating question on Friday, the trio had been quick to resort to watching a movie. Amy had left as soon as it had finished, saying she had a few things to take care of and that she would explain it all later. Though Karma had her suspicions, she let Amy leave with only a quick, chaste kiss and hadn't heard from her since. That is, with the exception of one text message that came just after four in the morning.

**Amy: Meet me before school? I miss you :) xx**

Karma was grateful she hadn't been asleep otherwise the message would have woken her. She liked the idea that some one could have her on their mind at such an hour, but she also liked that fact that as she had been lying awake she could think about Amy and how they had found each other.

When she felt a sharp jab to her ribs, Karma spun around startled.

"You looking for someone?" Amy said, with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Just you."

"Just me? _Just me_?" Amy repeated as she feigned offence. Karma just shoved her shoulder back a little.

"Don't indulge your ego."

"Never - that's what I've got you for, Karms."

Karma laughed, but she didn't know how to act. Being alone with Amy was one thing, but being in a public place – especially school – was a completely different situation.

"So…how are we going to do this?"

Amy beamed as she moved to Karma's side and linked their arms, pulling Karma towards the school. Karma raised her eyebrows in confusion, which only elicited more laughter on Amy's part.

"Do what? This?"

"Yeah, this. You really want to be seen with me? I'm the school crazy."

"Relax." the blonde said as she tugged Karma along. As they walked through the grounds, Karma couldn't help but notice the staring from a few other students as they stood and snickered. She could handle this, because quite simply she was used to it every single day. But now people were looking at Amy as if she was insane by association, and that was the one thing Karma didn't think she could take.

"Don't give them a thought – its not worth it."

Amy had caught on to Karma's frantic glances at the staring students, and though she didn't care much about what they thought of her she knew it was best for her to hold back on the public displays of affection, at least until she thought Karma felt a little more comfortable. They had to take this one step at a time.

As they reached the garden, Karma felt her confidence return. Privacy was comfortable, and so was being with Amy. On the other hand, Amy was getting more and more panicked with each step towards the garden, and flung open the gate with force. She yanked Karma inside, and as the gate swung shut she dropped her bag and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But you look…"

"I love you so much."

Without warning, Amy marched up to Karma and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Although she was surprised by the sudden gesture, Karma kissed her back.

"Woah." Karma sighed after they had broken apart.

"I know."

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what brought that on?"

"That was the first part of my apology for bailing on Friday night. I'm sorry I left so quickly, but after we spoke I knew being with you was so right. I don't want anything else – I don't imagine I ever could. So I wanted to start this properly…and I told my mom about you."

Karma's eyes were about ready to pop out of her head.

"Your mom? Amy, you've only told me about her in dreams but she sounds like the definition of a nightmare!"

"I don't mean I told her about the soul-mate, connected dreams, imaginary friends situation. I just mean I told her I was dating this amazing girl. So, I was wondering…"

Amy dropped down to the ground on one knee and reached in to her backpack, before looking up to Karma with an adoring look on her face.

"Amy, what the…"

"…if you'll go on a first date with me, Karma Ashcroft?"

"Oh, thank god. Yes!" Karma squealed as Amy pulled out a bag of Karma's favourite white choc chip cookies and stood up to give them to her with an accompanying kiss on the cheek.

"Hang on – did you think I was trying to propose or something?"

"No!" Karma replied, unconvincingly.

"Sprung, Ashcroft. God, I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I…assuming you mean tonight is our date?"

"Yep. I've got it all planned. It was going to be at my house, but I've had to move the venue."

"So your mom wasn't happy?"

"More like…horribly uncomfortable. But I'm dealing with it. Just promise me we'll meet here again after school."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Now come on – we've got to survive a whole day to make it through to date night. And if we're late for English I might miss out a seat next to this really cute red-head I've had my eyes on."

"Well, I guess we better go then"

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 12**

Amy had a sense of déjà vu as she walked in to the garden for the second time that day. She wasn't usually one for cutting class, but if she was going to pull off the date she had planned, there were a few things she had to prepare.

Shane, who _did_ cut class quite regularly but always managed to get away with it because of his charismatic personality, had beaten Amy to the garden.

"You took your time."

"Sorry, I had to grab a few things from my locker. And break in to Karma's for part one of my surprise."

Shane was intrigued as Amy swung her bag around and began to unpack it.

"Wow, you're really going all in for this thing, aren't you?"

"Yep. All or nothing."

"Amy Raudenfeld, I am so happy for you. I never thought I'd see you so smitten!" Shane squeezed Amy with a tight hug. "And I'm proud of you for not running."

"Okay, thanks, but we have things to do."

Amy playfully shrugged him off and went back to unpacking the bag, shoving different bits and pieces towards Shane.

"I didn't know you had such an affinity with the hardware store." he said, as he surveyed the hammer and box of tacks that Amy had just placed on top of the growing pile in his arms.

"I don't. I just want this to be special."

"And it will be. It's… wow. _What_ is that?"

Shane's eyes went wide with delight when Amy unraveled and held up a simple, yet elegant white dress.

"My first date outfit." She said. Her expression turned to one of panic. "Why? Is it bad? Please tell me it's okay!"

"Amy, it's gorgeous. _You_are gorgeous. _And_ you are also hyperventilating a little bit. You're going to need to get that under control."

"It's nerves. I can't help it."

"Well you have to try. At least for Karma's sake. It'll just make her fly into panic mode too."

"That'd turn in to a terrible date."

"Good, we're getting somewhere. Now, where shall I start, boss?"

"Start…with…these!" Amy said excitably, as she pulled out a string of fairy lights from the bag.

Shane sighed, looking at the tangled mess.

"Seriously?"

"I need to put them in the tree, and you're taller than me. Please?"

"If it was anyone else, I'd tell them to go jump. But it's you, so…fairy lights it is. "

"You're the best, Shane."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Standing at the garden gate after school, Karma was incredibly apprehensive. She had never had a date before, and if she was perfectly honest she didn't think she ever would. Most of the students had emptied out of the school grounds by the time she had reached her locker and pulled out a letter and wrapped present.

The letter had been simple:

_ Dear Karma_

_ You'll find me in the garden. Wear your present, and your smile._

_ Love Amy xxx_

The dress was a simple white lace, but suited Karma perfectly. She felt a bit awkward though about not having shoes that really matched, so she hoped Amy wouldn't notice. She tried to fix her hair, which was a battle in itself, and when she thought it was finally acceptable she followed the path around to the gate, where she was still standing contemplating how prepared she was for whatever was waiting inside. The sun was already setting, so she didn't think she could wait much longer.

Pushing the gate open, Karma gasped. The garden looked beautiful. It had always been her special place, but Amy had transformed it into a truly gorgeous spectacle with small lights strung up around the place and up in the tree. However, it was nothing in comparison to the sight of Amy herself, standing there looking incredibly nervous but excited. She too wore a white dress, of a slightly different cut, that hugged her in all the right places. Her blonde hair was down, draped across her shoulders, and Karma thought she had never seen such a breathtaking sight in her life.

"You look beautiful." Amy said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. She was having a hard time keeping her nerves in check as she stared at Karma, who looked flawless.

"I had a great stylist…and Amy, you're stunning. You did all this?"

"Uh, thanks?" the blonde replied awkwardly. "And I may have had some help."

"This is just…god, it's incredible. I don't even know what to say."

"How about you kick those shoes off, and come over here?" Amy said with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

Karma obliged, slipping her shoes off and kicking them away as she gravitated towards Amy. The closer she was to Amy, the more at ease she felt.

"I thought we'd do something really different."

"This is already a huge surprise. I love it."

"I'm glad. But I was thinking along the lines of trying something only we can do. I've been thinking a few things over, trying to remember everything between us from my dreams. I don't know if this will work, but I want to try."

Amy stretched out her hands, looking at Karma and encouraging her to take them.

"Come with me? Only if you want to though."

Karma smiled, nodded and willingly took Amy's hands in her own, trusting her with all that she had.

"Okay. Ready?" asked Amy.

"Ready."

"Close your eyes, and think about when we met. The _first_ time we met."

_"Karma?"_

_Karma's eyes flickered open at the sound of Amy's voice. For a moment, she thought they were still in the garden, and she was a little disappointed that nothing had happened. Amy was still standing in front of her in her white dress, and she could feel grass beneath her bare feet._

_"I was thinking about how lucky I was to have met you, Karma. This was the only memory I came up with that was during the day, you know? I remember, the night before was the first huge fight my parents had ever had. I couldn't sleep at all, so I spent most of the next day in bed, sleeping until the afternoon. Only whilst I was sleeping, I was really here, with you."_

_"Here?"_

_"Look around."_

_That was when it hit her. They weren't standing in the garden, they were standing in Karma's backyard, right where they had been when they were six. She saw the two dolls stuck in the ground at their feet, and knew they had gone back to the day they met. The only difference was that they were fifteen instead of being little kids._

_"You're my favourite dream – no, my favourite memory, Karma. I just didn't know it."_

_Karma let a tear slide down her face._

_"This is perfect, Amy."_

_"Actually," Amy said as she shuffled closer to Karma. "Not quite."_

_Now Karma was confused. She raised her eyebrow quizzically._

_"Well, I thought if this was a wedding, white would be a bit more appropriate than dirty jeans."_

_"Definitely. But I thought you said before you weren't proposing." Karma laughed._

_"I'm not. It's just that there was always one thing missing from this memory."_

_Slowly, Karma repeated the same words as she had years before, knowing exactly what Amy was talking about._

_"Amy…would you kiss me?"_

_Placing her hands on Karma's waist, Amy pulled her in closer._

_"This should have been our first." she whispered in Karma's ear, before moving her lips to meet the other girl's._

_Neither of the girls had felt so loved or adored or needed in their entire lives. There was no longer any fear, as Karma wrapped both arms around Amy's neck and Amy wrapped a hand around Karma's back to try and pull her closer still, if it was at all possible. Their bodies meshed together perfectly, as their lips slipped in to an easy rhythm. Kissing each other like this was bliss._

Opening her eyes once again, Karma found herself back in the garden, laying down with her arm draped across Amy's chest. She felt refreshed, as if she had been sleeping for hours. She looked up at the tree silhouetted against the now dark sky. The lights looked so beautiful, just like stars only they were closer. They were so close – _Amy_ was so close – that now even the furthest actual stars seemed obtainable. This was all Karma had ever wanted, she realised as she lay there.

"Thank you, Amy. This is the most…_imaginative_ date ever." Karma chuckled. "Pick something you want me to do in return. I'll do anything."

Turning her head to the side, she expected to see her favourite pair of emerald green eyes. Only Amy's eyes were still closed.

"Amy?"

Karma shook her shoulder, and got no response.

"Amy, this isn't funny." she said frantically. She could see the rise and fall of Amy's chest but aside from that was getting no response. Amy refused to wake up. "Amy, please!"

Karma kept shouting and calling her name until she couldn't continue because of the tears. Then there was nothing but the sound of Amy's quiet breathing and Karma's sobbing.

Wherever Amy had gone, it was as if Karma couldn't reach her.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits : anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

_**Imagine Me There**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_ "What the hell…Karma?"_

_Amy looked down at the sight before her. When her eyes flickered open she didn't expect to still be standing in the middle of Karma's backyard._

_She was meant to be back in the garden at school, gushing over the memory that the two had just shared. She was meant to still be holding Karma's hand instead of standing here alone after their kiss, during which Amy had silently thanked whatever or whoever was responsible for turning her once potential nightmares in to dreams. But Karma was gone – at least, present day Karma was._

_The backyard looked so different this time. It was nothing like the memory, and that frightened Amy –the sun was supposed to be at its highest, but it was now clouded over and the graying sky looked as if it was threatening to rain. The cleanliness and well-trimmed backyard instead looked like a jungle. There was now only one lone doll lying on the ground instead of two standing neatly in the dirt. And instead of playing happily beneath the tree, a six-year old auburn-haired girl sat crying in the dirt, wearing a dirt-covered white dress._

_Amy crouched down in an attempt to console her, only to be rebuffed._

_"No, Amy!"_

_"Karma, what's wrong?"_

_"Everything."_

_"No, everything's good. I promise." Amy pleaded, feeling more out of her depth than she ever had before. She stretched out her hands that somehow now had dirt under the previously clean fingernails, but the little girl just shied away. "Come on, Karma. We can go back."_

_"I said NO!"_

_"Yes! Just give me your hand."_

_"No. What if this isn't real?" said the child. She may have been a little girl but the words coming out of her mouth told Amy that this was really an older Karma's thoughts. These words were from a girl that had been ridiculed and tormented and thought to be crazy by the world – they were not the words of the once bright little kid with the wide smile._

_"That's why we need to get back. So I can prove to you it is."_

_"But that's what I mean! This isn't normal Amy. We don't even understand our connection, so how can anyone else?"_

_"It's not about anyone else. Just you and me."_

_"It is though – it's about everyone! It's about my mom not believing us. It's about people at school who laugh at you because they think you're like me. It's about your mom resenting you because of how you feel about me. It feels like it really is about everyone except for us. I can deal with it, Amy – I'm used to this. But I can't have people look at you the way they look at me. I can't."_

_It was all there, every single one of Karma's insecurities were pouring out and turning Amy's favourite memory into the nightmare that Karma had always saved her from. It was breaking her, piece by piece, to see the tortured look on little Karma's face._

_"I don't care about any of that, Karma. I love you."_

_"You love me because you think you have to. You think you have to stay because I thought we were twin flames. You should go."_

_"No. Never."_

_Amy sat down on the ground, as heavy drops of water began to fall from the sky. She didn't care about the fact her dress and hair were quickly become muddied and soaked through. She felt trapped in this warped memory, but she tried to push her own fear aside. All Amy wanted to concern herself with right now was wrapping her arms around Karma and holding her as close as she could, whilst they both let their tears be disguised by the rain._

She had tried everything she could – she pounded on Amy's chest, pinched her arms, shook her with force. But nothing worked. Amy had been in uninterrupted sleep for the better part of an hour. Karma cried, wondering how she could possibly have let this happen. Amy had planned this romantic, beautiful evening for them, and now she was unconscious.

As a last resort, Karma found Amy's bag behind the tree, and fumbled through it until she found her phone. Without hesitation, she called Shane's number. He sounded surprised when he answered the phone.

"Aimes! Wow, this is early. I thought you were…"

"It's not Amy."

"Karma? Uh, hi?"

"Shane, something's wrong with Amy."

"What's going on?"

"It was perfect. We closed our eyes and it was all perfect, but then we opened our eyes again and…she won't wake up Shane. I've tried everything, but she still won't wake up."

"Jesus, Karma! Did you call an ambulance?!" Shane said frantically, his mind immediately reaching for the worst-case scenario.

"And how would I explain what happened?"

"Oh god, just…just keep trying to wake her. I'm on my way."

The line went dead and Karma dropped the phone from her shaking hands, fearing that Amy wasn't coming back any time soon. She figured Amy was definitely alive, but that didn't explain the alternative as to what was happening to her now. This was worse than reliving that day at the hospital when she thought Amy had disappeared on her for good. She used to rely on her 'hallucinations', and she had become numb to the world once they disappeared. But losing Amy all over again, after finally having the chance to really touch and hold and kiss and fall in love at such a dizzying speed with her would be enough to break Karma.

When Shane finally arrived after what he felt was the longest twenty minutes of his life, a few tears escaped from his own eyes at the sight before him. Amy, his best friend, lying on the ground motionless, with Karma draped over her crying uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 14**

"We can't leave her here!" Karma pleaded, as Shane tried to pry her off of Amy's body.

"We're not leaving her, Karma. We're just moving her. My car is right outside."

"Where are we going to take her?"

"My place. Right now, I think it's the best option."

Shane grabbed one of Amy's arms and looped it around his head so he could lift her off the ground. Karma was in no state to help him carry her, so he was on his own. It had never occurred to him that he would be strong enough to do this, but Amy was light and he couldn't let her lay there any longer.

Silently, he maneuvered his way out of the gate and rushed to the car.

"Door." he said to Karma, as if he was barking an order. But she was already on to it, flinging the door open before running around the other side to help Shane stretch Amy out across the back seat. They shut the doors in unison, and with force, before getting in to the front two seats. Shane revved the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot at a speed that made Karma check her seatbelt twice.

"You need to tell me how the _fuck_ this happened. Now." Shane demanded after a few moments of silence. He had no idea what could possibly be wrong with Amy, and as much as he knew Karma meant to her, he wanted to know how Amy could have possibly ended up in her current unconscious state.

"I don't know!"

"You must have some idea?"

"I don't! One minute, we're sharing a memory and the next I wake up and she just…she was just lying there."

"This memory – what happened in it?"

"It was the day we met, only different."

"Different?" asked Shane. He didn't like where this was heading at all.

"She wanted to go back, to have our first kiss the day we met. So she grabbed my hands and told me to think about that moment. I did, and we were there, so…"

"For god's sake! Regardless if you're both soul mates, twin flames…or whatever this is – haven't you watched enough movies to know you don't fuck with the past!"

"We weren't! We were just…visiting the same place."

"Well something happened there that's stopping Amy from coming back to us. Can't you at least 'sense' her or something?"

"I don't know how!"

"Then think about it, Karma! Just _think_!"

But Karma didn't want to. She knew what she was like. She would let herself get wrapped up in the worst possible thoughts. She'd believe Amy wasn't coming back to her at all. What if she was still in the backyard, trapped there without a way out? What if there was no way to free her?

"I can't." she said, crying once more. Her face was as covered in tears as the windshield was with fresh drops of rain.

"If you can't try for Amy…" Shane said at the volume of a whisper, "…how can you say you love her?"

There was nothing Karma could offer in response. Shane's words cut her to the core, and in that moment she became disgusted with herself. She knew she loved Amy, more than anything, but she also knew she was selfish when it came to keeping her secrets. When Amy had told Karma she had revealed their relationship to her mother, or when Amy had planned their romantic date – they were selfless actions. But now Karma was asking herself what she had done in return. She couldn't come up with anything to compare those actions to. It was always Amy that was the one to get hurt, constantly putting herself out there to do right by Karma.

Each time Karma had been told that she was crazy, or insane, or a dangerous freak, she had devoted efforts to learning to move past each comment. She had improved on her resilience over the past few years. But now, seeing the person she loved the most, unconscious in the back seat, was proof of every single insult she had worked to ignore. Their unpredictable connection was always at Amy's expense.

Without a word or a care for Shane's reckless driving style, Karma climbed in to the back seat and shifted so that she was seated with Amy's head in her lap. As she tangled her fingers in Amy's blonde hair, she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry that it had to be me." she whispered.

Shane watched the scene unfold in the rearview mirror, the sight of the two girls both looking so helpless proving to be more motivation for him to increase the pressure on the accelerator.

_She knew this was definitely Karma's room. The layout gave it away. But the curtains were closed and everything in the room was a couple of shades darker, as if the life and energy was being sapped out of every item in there. She wasn't sure what this memory was, or whether it was actually a memory at all. She had been in the backyard, until she was drowning in darkness all over again, like the day Karma had grabbed her arm and sucked her in to the memory of when she had disappeared in the middle of the hospital room. And now she was here, in a place that should have been familiar yet felt horribly foreign._

_The door creaked and Amy picked herself up from her position on the ground to see Karma standing in the doorway staring. But this wasn't a six-year-old Karma anymore. This was Karma, as Amy knew her now. Both of them still wore their tarnished white dresses._

_"I'm still not back yet, am I?" Amy asked, unaware of what to expect in response aside from knowing that wouldn't be the answer she wanted to hear._

_"No."_

_"And we don't know why?"_

_"We've got nothing."_

_"No, I've got you. I know you're working on it, Karma. You wouldn't leave me like this."_

_"Wouldn't I?" Karma responded coldly. It was so out of character; so far from anything that anyone would expect her to say. Nothing had scared Amy so much as the tone in Karma's voice – that was the moment she realised this was no memory, no blissful dream. This was all a long, drawn out nightmare, as if she was finally getting her serve after years of only blissful dreams in which Karma had spared her from the worst._

_"No, you wouldn't. I know you, and I know how you feel – this is just insecurity. But I can help you, Karma."_

_"It's all empty words, Amy. If you don't run - if you stay with me - you get to say you're not your father. That's your victory in all of this."_

_"What? How can you…"_

_"But it's partly true, isn't it?"_

_"Maybe a little, but…Karma, why are you being like this?"_

_"You need the push, Amy. You can't be with me – you'll only end up hurt."_

_"That's life, Karma! Shit happens, people get hurt. Welcome to reality."_

_"We're not in reality! Or have you forgotten? People get hurt in dreams too. Imagination, reality…if not in one, I'll hurt you in another."_

_"No. You can't…AAAAHHHHH!"_

_Amy screamed as she collapsed on the ground, gripping her left leg as indescribable pain shot through it. She could see the skin around the scar from when she was eight stretched so thin that it looked as if it was about to tear again. Amy had to look away in fear of being sick. She could barely speak in between her tortured squeals and shouts._

_"Fuck! What…what are you doing?…stop, Karma. Please! Stop!"_

_"I'm not your good dream anymore, Amy."_

_Karma walked out of the room in silence, as Amy's leg pain was quickly eclipsed by her inability to breath or see when she began to fade into nothingness yet again._

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 15**

Laying Amy down on his bed, Shane turned around to see bleary eyed Karma standing in the doorway, hugging her arms to her chest for security.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her. They hadn't spoken for the few remaining, agonizing minutes of the drive home, and now he felt horrible about what he had said to Karma. Part of him meant it, but his guilt over being so harsh towards her had won out.

"Don't be." Karma replied. "I deserve to hear more of that."

"I could have at least been a little less vicious about it."

"You're scared for her. I get it."

"But I know you care about her just as much." Shane sighed. "Maybe even more."

Shane walked towards Karma, putting one arm around her shoulder in quiet comfort as he pulled the bedroom door closed behind them and stepped into the hall.

"How are we going to get her out of this?" Karma whimpered, as she felt all the energy and will that had been restored to her life this past week seeping away. "We don't even know what the hell we're dealing with."

"We'll work it out. But right now, you should rest up."

Shane opened the next door down the hallway, and gestured for Karma to go inside. A small guest bedroom, presented as if it had never been used. She took one look at it before wheeling around to glare at Shane. He could see the discolouration beneath her eyes, and hear the gravely strain in her voice from being stressed and overtired.

"I don't have time to sleep. We need to wake Amy up."

"Karma, you said it yourself – we don't know what this is. And we're never going to figure it out unless our brains are capable of functioning. You're exhausted."

"I'm never going to win with you, am I?"

"Not a chance." Shane said with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could walk away, Karma wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for this. Amy's lucky to have you."

"We're luckier to have Amy."

As they broke apart, he offered a small parting wave before shutting the door just as he had down the hall. Karma heard his footsteps get further away as she made her way to the bed in complete darkness. She didn't bother to find a light switch – she was too preoccupied with other thoughts to care. Curling up on the bed, Karma let even more tears flow. Her pain felt infinite, as she lay there alone and feeling more isolated than she ever had before.

The only loss she had experienced in her life, until now, came when Amy disappeared for the last time that day in the hospital. There had been scarce moments of mild joy or even feint smiles for Karma since then. But all of a sudden, Amy had come back in to Karma's life. It was beautifully unexpected, and the immediate closeness of their relationship – twin flame factor aside - had made Karma cling to Amy fiercely as if she was out for vengeance over the time they had seemingly been robbed of across the previous three years. Now, it was happening all over again. Almost like a routine - rinse and repeat. Karma's head filled with questions she didn't know if she wanted answers to. What if this was always going to keep happening? What if they kept getting torn apart like this, and each time they stitched themselves back together the seams got harder and harder to patch up? Would it make them resilient for trying, or stupid for believing it could change? She could feel the night pressing in on her and threatening to invade her thoughts. She thought she had been lonely before Amy, but right now everything else she had felt paled in comparison. Without Amy, Karma was isolated from the world again.

A soft groan was enough to startle her, to bring her out of her head for a moment. Karma didn't dare move or breath, so she lay frozen and blind in the darkness.

Another groan, as if someone was hurt, followed by a timid voice.

"Hello?" it said, addressing the darkness for some kind of response.

Karma shot upright, recognising the voice she wanted to hear the most.

"Amy! Where are you?"

Karma sprung off the bed, fumbling in the dark for the switch. She had to see her to know she wasn't dreaming.

"Karma? I…I'm…"

"Oh god, Amy! What's happened to you?" Karma shrieked, her question having more to do with Amy's appearance than the fact she had been unconscious for a few hours now. Amy was huddled in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and looking up at Karma with a battered and broken expression. Though she had been asleep, it looked as though she had been awake for several days straight. Crouching down beside Amy, Karma went to cup the blonde's face in both hands, definitely not expecting Amy to turn her head away.

"Amy?" Karma said, confused.

"Why am I back here?" Amy demanded, refusing to meet the other girls eyes. Karma noted the hostility in her voice.

"It's just Shane's place."

That caught Amy's attention.

"What?"

"We're at Shane's place. But you were just…you're laying down in the next room."

"I couldn't be."

"Are you sleepwalking or something?"

"You _know_ I'm not."

With each word, there was more and more aggression in Amy's voice. She was angry, though Karma couldn't understand why. Karma tried to maneuver herself to see Amy's eyes, and she found she didn't have to go to much trouble as Amy looked up at her. There was anger in those eyes, mixed with pain. It took Karma aback, and if she had have been standing, she was sure she would have fallen over.

"Do you _seriously_ not remember a single thing about what just happened?" Amy yelled.

"I've been here the whole…"

"What about back in your room? Wasn't it good enough to push me away with just - oh what was it you called them again…empty words? You had to_physically fucking hurt_ _me_ too?"

"Amy, I swear to you I haven't been home since I left for school this morning. I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"How can you do this? Spouting all that crap about 'I'm not your good dream anymore, Amy.' What the fuck is that meant to mean?"

"Good dream? I…"

The door flung open and in rushed Shane, his eyes wide.

"Shane, what's wrong?!"

"Shane?" Amy whispered, puzzled.

"I thought you were having a nightmare or something."

"No! I was trying to explain to Amy…"Karma turned to face Amy "…that I have no idea what she's talking about!" She shot the blonde one last look before facing Shane once again, only to find his face had gone white.

"Amy's next door. I just checked."

"She can't be. She's right…here?"

Karma looked down to see a vacant space in the spot Amy had been a few seconds before.

"You can't see her?"

"No. You mean… you can?" Shane asked, his eyes bulging.

It all clicked into place as Karma nodded her head in confirmation. The real living, breathing Amy was definitely still in the next room, her eyes closed and her mind distant. But somehow, Amy had yet again found Karma in one of the auburn girls' loneliest moments, just as she had done in the past. The only difference was that this time her presence hadn't been a comfort at all, despite the sudden disappearance still hurting like a stinging slap to the side of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	18. Chapter 16

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 16**

The clock on the bedside table blinked '2:06 am'. It had been the second thing Amy had seen when she opened her eyes, waking up in a cold sweat.

At first she thought she was still trapped, looking up at the ceiling but only seeing infinite darkness just as she had each time she was torn from a memory. But the clock had been a distraction. It flashed in the darkness, and as she turned her head to look at it, vague recollections of a dream were piecing themselves together. The backyard in the rain, Karma yelling at her, her yelling at Karma. The way Karma had looked at her, first in anger and then in pain, had left her feeling as if she had just experienced her first nightmare in years. Her first nightmare since Karma had come in to her life, and it had left her feeling hurt and confused. She would never have expected Karma to shout at her with so much aggression or thinly veiled fear, and that worried her. The unpredictability of all this scared Amy. She had just, for want of a better explanation, lost herself. Lost in the middle of dreams-turned-nightmares.

As Amy's eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she reached her hand out to find the lamp on the bedside table. The weak light was enough for her to survey herself once she sat up. She was still wearing the white dress from hours ago, but it was still in pristine condition unlike the tattered and dirty state it had been in her sleep. She stood up slowly, smoothing herself out and walking towards the door. All she wanted was to see Karma, and to talk about what had happened to her. The dream had been a revelation of all of Karma's insecurities, as well as some of her own, and Amy had to see to it that those insecurities were somehow resolved. They could never be together if they weren't.

As Amy walked down the hall, she could hear voices coming from the living room. She stopped moving, listening intently the conversation that seemed to be transforming in to an argument.

"It's all in the book, Karma. Apparently, this can happen when there's a connection like yours."

"Fuck the stupid library book. This is life! My life, Amy's life. She should be awake right now. She was just…I could see her Shane!"

"Well, how can you be sure this time it _wasn't_your imagination? Like you projecting what you wanted to see. Crazy things happen to…"

"To crazy people?" Karma cut in. "Why would I _project_ Amy looking like she was. She looked destroyed. She looked at _me_ like _I_ had been the one to destroy her. I can't have her look at me like that again."

"Karma, I wasn't going to say you're crazy. I was going to say, if you had of let me finish, that crazy things happen to people _in love_. Soul-mate factor aside, life throws curveballs."

There was a break in the conversation, and even from down the hall, Amy could feel a sharp peak in the amount of tension in the room.

"Shane…I don't think I can be with her."

In a few words, Karma had seen to it that Amy's world came crashing down. She hoped it was possible for her to still be caught up in her dream, but she knew in the pit of her stomach that it was real. As if the nightmare wasn't enough whilst she was asleep, her waking life had instantly begun to mirror it.

"Don't Karma." Shane pleaded. "Don't do this to the both of you. You can work it out."

"You didn't hear her. Whatever was happening to her whilst she was asleep, or dreaming – I've done the damage. I thought the one thing I could never do was hurt her. But it turns out I have. So now, I have to make sure the one thing I can never do is hurt her a second time. The only way I can do that is to walk away."

Amy staggered to the living room entrance, propping herself up by the doorframe but unsure if the weakness in her knees was due to the fact she had just woken up or because of the words that had just left Karma's mouth. Karma had her back to the door, but Shane looked up at her with a dumbfounded look across his face.

"Don't do this Karma." she sobbed, and Karma's head whipped around to meet her. "Don't let me fall this hard for you, only to pull the net out from under me at the last second."

Her knees gave way, but Karma caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Amy…"

She had no more words to offer the blonde as she grabbed her, only a pained expression that conveyed all of her doubts and fears.

"I know what you're afraid of," Amy said. "I saw it all. You told me everything. And I'm scared too but I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything else in my whole life. Karma…"

"Amy, don't…"

"I love you!" Amy shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks.

There was a silence between them, as Karma began to let her own tears fall too. Neither of them could keep it in any longer. Whilst Karma was trying to spare Amy from further heartbreak, the only thing Amy thought could completely tear her world at the seams was Karma turning her back for good, regardless of whether her reasoning in doing so was for Amy's sake or not.

"I love you too, Amy." Karma said. It was barely audible, a whisper, but it conveyed every ounce of anguish she had in her. There was an overwhelming finality about her tone, like she was saying this to Amy for the very last time. As if this was their last goodbye.

Amy just shook her head in disbelief, as Karma propped her up, let go of her and walked out of the house.

Shane tried to grab her, but was too slow. Amy slid down with her back against the doorway. She could see Shane yelling at her, but it was all white noise. It didn't matter what he said to her, none of it could possibly make a difference. If Karma didn't want to stay and fight for what they had, Amy was powerless to do anything except sit in this spot and hopelessly, helplessly keep on loving her.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


	19. Chapter 17

**Imagine Me There**

**Chapter 17**

Since the events of two nights ago, everything had passed Amy by as if she were staggering through existence in a daze. She had no focus, no drive, and no willpower. Instead, she was a directionless shell of herself, wandering aimlessly around as she still tried to grasp what had happened and how she was meant to continue with the knowledge that the best thing that had ever happened to her had walked out on what they had between them.

There were a few scarce moments where she felt she was finally escaping it all – she actually learned some of what the teacher had to say in history, and at lunch she found herself indulging in one of the best slices of apple pie she'd ever tasted. She'd be able to lose herself in a positive thought or two. Except everything outside of those positive thoughts had now become a trigger.

Sitting up the back of English class instead of at the front where an absent Karma would usually sit made her feel even more distant. Passing the gate to the garden (no way did she think she could actually go inside it) made her chest tighten with anxiety. Meeting Karma and trying to figure out their connection had unfolded so quickly, and now Amy was stuck on her.

She wanted more – _craved_more - time with her, to get to know her more than she already did. She wanted to get to know the small fragments that combined to make up Karma – how she smiled, how she laughed, how her eyes lit up when they met Amy's own, how her lips felt when they…

"Not again!" Shane said, slamming his locker shut, snapping Amy out of another daydreaming session.

"Huh?" she said, feigning interest. She was standing with her own locker door open, but couldn't for the life of her remember opening it. Or remember any of the walk from the classroom to her locker either.

"I've lost my chem book."

"Oh, right…here." she said, tossing him her copy of the text book.

"Uh, Amy?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're in the same class."

"And?" Amy replied, distracted.

"And you need the textbook too…This is about Karma, isn't it?"

Amy shut her locker door with more force than she intended too, and turned away from Shane, setting off down the corridor. She should have known better than to think he would let the question go unanswered.

"Amy!" Shane said, linking his arm with hers in an attempt to catch up and slow her down. "Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"You do. And don't lie – it doesn't suit you."

"Shane, drop it."

"Amy, this isn't like… fuck."

Shane had lost focus in the conversation and had started tuning in to the commotion unfolding a little further down the hall. He stopped walking, and tugged on Amy's arm.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Look." Shane directed, nodding his head in the direction of the scene. Amy turned her head to follow, and the sight in front of her did more damage to her than anything else ever had.

Karma was leant against the locker, tears streaming down her face, as a group of kids that neither Amy nor Shane recognised hurled taunts at her from across the hall. She had never looked so powerless - though Karma had worked hard to train herself not to let moments like this bother her, things had changed. Amy had come in to her life, for real, and even after the events a few nights ago, Karma was left with the feeling that now she had something more to lose than just her sanity.

"Is that why the doctor put you on pills? You fucking retard."

"Shut up!" Karma tried to yell, but without any power in her voice it came across as a helpless whimper.

As Amy watched on, her bloodstream began to pump furiously as if fuelled by angry fire. No matter what Karma had done to her, or whatever had transpired in her dream state, no one was going to hurt Karma.

Shane looked at Amy's face, and became instantly concerned as he recognised the rage in her eyes. He had seen that look before, several times, but it had never once held the same intensity as it did now. As with everything else about Amy and Karma's situation, this rage was unpredictable, unprecedented and Shane feared it would also be uncontrollable.

"Amy, I know you're upset but you have to calm down." Shane said softly, in the most calming tone he could offer.

But Amy didn't hear Shane at all. She didn't register his voice in her mind as she stormed towards the small group that was now stood over the cowering Karma, who looked just as she did the day Amy helped her at the hospital. All Amy could think of was protecting Karma.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" she yelled.

The ringleader of the group stepped towards her with a smirk, and raised his voice in an attempt to get the attention of everyone in the corridor wasn't already looking.

"You're protecting _her_?" he mocked.

"Just fuck off!"

Amy didn't expect that to get a laugh out of him.

"So I guess the rumours are true then, Raudenfeld. You're dating the spastic!"

Those words had Amy seeing nothing but red. Not for the fact he had made fun of her, but instead because he had taken a swipe at Karma with his stupid comment.

She didn't realize what she was doing until it was done – her knuckles gleamed with emerging bruises, and her whole right hand ached. The kid on the ground was in worse shape though as he was sprawled clutching his nose, the fine trails of blood that trickled from it snaking their way down his hands. Everything had emerged at once – her anger, her fear, and her angst. And the result had been one poor, violent decision that she had never imagined in the past she could ever be capable of doing.

Amy looked around to find every other pair of eyes in the corridor staring at her in shock. She looked down at Karma, who wore a look of extreme concern on her face as she tried to wipe some of her tears away.

"Karma…"Amy whispered as she knelt down beside the other girl. "Karma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Everything from two nights ago was suddenly irrelevant, just as whenever they were around each other all the things that should have freaked them out about their connection didn't seem to factor.

"Here," Amy said as she reached for Karma's hand with her own un-bruised one. "Let's get out of here."

She helped Karma to her feet, and as they stood facing one another, she tucked a lock of Karma's hair back behind her ear.

"Better?" asked Amy.

She was surprised when Karma shook her head, and gently pushed herself away from Amy.

"Thanks for helping, but this can't change anything, Amy."

Amy was floored by Karma's words. She'd half expected Karma to have a change of heart, or even to yell at her for the punch she had just thrown. But not this.

"But Karma…"

"This is what I do to you. And I can't, because if I keep on doing it than it will only get worse and worse."

"We don't have to go through this again, Karms. We can forget any of this happened – now, the other night – forget it all."

"I can't Amy. You shouldn't forget either."

As Karma turned and walked away, Amy swore that this would be the last time she would let it happen. She would have to make Karma see what she was walking away from.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: anoptimisticobserver - Tumblr<strong>


End file.
